Because of You
by Dazzles
Summary: Brooke Davis has finally found the man of her dreams. But she comes across an obstacle when she runs into her first love. Will they rekindle their romance or will he be left in the dust?
1. Lovers & Friends

"Miss Davis I need your help over here!"

Brooke Penelope Davis strutted over to her assistant.

"What Amy?" she asked irritated.

"This thing won't zip up." Amy replied.

Brooke examined the back of the strapless dress adorned by a tall, Russian model.

"Suck it in Ingrid," she said as the model's stomach slowly became a little thinner. "I'll get this thing zipped up if it kills you. That dress is the best piece of the show."

Amy tucked a piece of long wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

"I think there is a larger size in the back room," she offered seeing the pained expression on the young model's face.

"What'd you do, eat a bunch of calories?" Brooke asked. "This dress used to fit you perfectly."

"I don't know," Ingrid replied in a significant European accent.

Brooke sighed. Why did this have to happen ten minutes before the biggest runway show of the year?

"Well it has to fit," she said zipping up the dress. "I am going to make it fit." Pushing Ingrid's body forward and pulling the material backwards, Brooke managed to get it to zip up.

"Uh oh," Amy said pointing at the front of the dress.

"What?" Brooke said spinning the model around to reveal a ripped seam in the bust.

"Shit," she said standing up straight and beginning to pace in a circle around the two ladies.

"What do we do?" Amy asked seeing the gritted teeth of her friend and boss.

"Where's that other dress?" Brooke asked. "I need that other dress."

Amy pondered for a moment.

"It should be in the back room with all the replacements," she said. "Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No, I'll get it." She walked as fast as her feet could carry her. High heels clicking as she walked, Brooke pushed past the floods of men and women preparing for the show. Making her way into the confined area she frantically searched through countless items of clothing. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed pulling out an identical dress to the one Ingrid had been wearing and examining the tag.

"Ingrid!" she hollered as she once again made her way through the hoards of people who were getting ready for the show.

"Did you find it?" Amy inquired when she saw Brooke emerge from the crowd.

Brooke ignored the woman. She didn't have time to talk.

"Ingrid what size is that dress you have on?"

"A zero," Ingrid replied.

"Crap," Brooke replied biting her lower lip. "We are going to have to do something to make this work. Put it on."

Ingrid quickly peeled off the other torn dress and replaced it with the new one.

"Its too big Brooke," Amy stated.

"I know that," Brooke replied crudely.

"What size is it?" Ingrid questioned playing with the loose fabric that hung over her small frame.

"A four," Brooke said grabbing some safety pins on a table nearby.

"A four!" Amy half exclaimed half asked. "That will never fit!"

Brooke sighed, exasperated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," she said. "I'm going to fix it. Turn around Ingrid."

The model obeyed as Brooke bent down and folded the fabric to tighten the fit of the dress. She began safety pinning the dress.

Amy put her fingers to her face and deliberated.

"The audience is going to see those safety pins," she said.

Brooke groaned.

"You're not helping the matter you know? I'm the designer I know what I am doing. I'm pinning the dress underneath the fabric. The pins will be discreet and nobody will see them when she's on the catwalk."

"Whatever," Amy said. "By the way, you're on in five minutes."

"Yeah. Line them all up while I finish this." Brooke finished pinning the ensemble. "Thank you God," she said placing her hands on Ingrid's shoulders and guiding the woman into her spot in line. "Lets get this show on the road."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Brooke heard the voice come over the loud speaker as she did one last quick inspection of the ladies. "Welcome to the 3rd Annual Spring Fashions Runway Show presented to you by designer Brooke Davis. This year is going to be the best yet so let's get ready for a night to remember!"

She could hear the audience's applause. One thing that always made Brooke happy was to hear the vocals of her cheering fans. It was one way to brighten the day.

Brooke watched the models come off and go on the runway. One by one they changed into the next article of clothing. Soon enough, it was time for Brooke to get ready to walk the runway. She made her way into the private dressing room. The funny thing about Brooke was that she was always around the whole fashion show deal. She was used to girls getting dressed and undressed in front of her. However, she didn't feel comfortable getting undressed in front of people. So she had her own dressing room.

Brooke slipped into a pink sundress in which she designed with sleeves slung slightly off the shoulder and a tie in the back. After getting into matching high heeled shoes she was ready to roll.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause for the woman who made this thing happen. Give it up for designer, Brooke Davis!"

Brooke made her way down the long strip towards the audience giving little waves and flashing her million dollar smile for the crowd. Reaching the end of the walk way she stopped and held the microphone to her lips.

"Thanks so much!" she squealed.

Before turning around to walk backstage, her eyes caught his. She gave him a little wink. He was the man she had fallen for just a year before. The man who could make everything better by just smiling. The man she had given her heart and soul to. The man who had asked her to marry him just a month before. The man of her dreams. Ryan Campbell.

She gave him a quick wink and flitted back down the aisle way in front of her.

"You did so great!" Ryan proclaimed after the show was over.

Brooke was now changed into jeans and a flattering low cut top. Seeing the love of her life made her heart flutter.

Jumping into his arms, they encircled each other a tight embrace, foreheads touching. He swung her around lifting her feet off of the ground. She responded by placing a kiss on his tender lips.

"I almost had a nervous breakdown," she admitted once he put her down.

"Well you pulled it off," he smiled.

He was so gorgeous. His tousled dark brown hair and glistening dark brown eyes. Just looking at him made her heart melt.

"Thank God," she replied. "I'm tired. I have absolutely no desire to go to the after party."

"We don't have to," he offered.

She laughed.

"Yeah right, the actual designer not showing up for her after party?"

"Just say your sick," he answered.

She giggled aloud.

"Yeah," she replied. "In my dreams."

She grasped his hand and their fingers filled in the spaces where the other person's were not. Even their hands fit together like a puzzle. She felt so wonderful being near him.

"I have to go," she said disappointed.

"Yeah I guess you do," he agreed giving her a quick grin.

She gave him a loving grin.

"But don't worry baby," she giggled. "There will be plenty of time for just you and me. It will just have to wait until after the big ole' celebration."


	2. Reality Kicks In

**Some dialogue is written improperly to enhance the mood and personality of the character. :o)**

Lucas Scott sat upright in his Tempur-pedic bed scanning through the five hundred channels on his DIRECTV satellite system. It was a Saturday night and there was never anything good on Saturdays. He finally stopped on the news.

"Tonight in Sports the Charlotte, Bobcats came through with a major turnaround. Star point guard, Lucas Scott helped them end up with a come from behind win at the Charlotte Coliseum tonight. The rookie had a stellar performance tonight with twenty seven points, nine assists, and only one foul. Ever since Charlotte head coach, Bernie Bickerstaff, has put Scott in the starting line up, the Bobcats have been on fire. They started the season with quite a rocky road. But with Scott on the court, the Bobcats have managed to win six out of their last seven games. They have made a complete one-eighty turn and are on the road to success!"

Lucas smiled. He was still getting used to the whole "being on TV thing." It was kind of weird but at the same time it was cool. He was very happy about the fact that none of the reports done on him had been negative. At least not yet.

"Now here is Connie Chung with more from sports and entertainment news."

Lucas heard a new voice come over the television.

"I'm sorry ladies but he is taken. Tonight, the Philadelphia Eagles' leading man, Ryan Campbell, has confirmed his engagement to fashion designer, Brooke Davis."

The television screen cut to a split screen image. On one side was Ryan, sweaty and clothed in his football uniform with helmet in hand. On the other side was an image, which had appeared on a magazine cover, of Brooke.

Lucas sat up in the bed.

"What the hell?"

"Tonight at the Annual Spring Fashions Runway Show, the couple announced their engagement. Reporter Jack Wilson, who was covering the show, claimed that they seemed close and were holding hands as well as engaging in hugs and kisses. She was seen wearing a three stone engagement ring on the ring finger of her left hand."

Lucas was awestruck.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Lucas said in spite of the situation. Seeing the pictures of Brooke brought back memories from when they were in high school. She was still as beautiful as she was seven years before.

"You caught us America," Lucas heard Brooke say as the television switched to a video clip of the two. "We're engaged and I can't wait to get married."

Lucas watched Ryan. The dark haired, dark eyed, man just stood by his fiancé smiling at her genuinely.

"So now you know!" Connie Chung's voice came back on. "We give our best wishes to the running back and his future wife. Now here's Tom Johnson with the weather..."

Lucas stared at the TV dumbfounded. This had to be a joke. Or maybe he was dreaming? For all he knew, he had been set up for an episode of PUNK'D. He anticipated answering the door for Ashton Kutcher because this could not be true.

"How stupid can she be?" he yelled to himself. "Marrying that bastard? Who would ever marry a guy like that?"

Lucas knew he was kidding himself. Ryan wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was probably one of the sweetest, most sensitive people on the planet. Lucas had roomed with him at some Sports Intervention ordeal and they had bonded and become friends. Of course, at that time, he hadn't been dating Lucas's first love. Now things were different.

He didn't know what to do to release all the pent up feelings inside him. Why was he feeling like this? He and Brooke hadn't even talked in five years. He hadn't even seen her in person since high school graduation. Why did he care so much when he saw her in the arms of another man?

Lucas picked up the phone and dialed the number to his brother's house. Talking to Nathan would help.

"Ello?" a high pitched voice said when they answered the phone.

"Hey Connor buddy," Lucas replied. "How are you?"

"Uncle Wuke!" the three year old shrieked. "I good."

"That's good. Is your mommy or daddy home?"

"Mama, Mama!" Connor squealed. "Its Uncle Wuke!" He handed Haley the phone.

"Hey stranger," Haley said after the little boy had given her the phone. "Haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

"Brooke's getting married," Lucas said flatly.

"I know!" Haley replied. "To that Campbell football player hunk. He is sure adorable. He's got some awesome abs. I saw him on the cover of Nathan's _Sports Illustrated _magazine,and man, he has one heck of a body!""

"Haley," Lucas laughed. "You have a husband."

"Oh I know," Haley replied turning around to see Nathan come around behind her. "But I can dare to dream right?" She giggled as Nathan slapped her on the butt.

"Can I talk to Nathan for a sec?" Lucas asked. Talking to Haley was not making matters better. She didn't understand that he wasn't happy about the whole situation.

"Yeah sure," Haley replied. "Hold on." She handed her husband the phone.

"Hey man," Nathan said.

"Hey," Lucas replied.

"Haley said you needed to talk to me."

"Brooke's getting married."

"No shit," Nathan said sarcastically. "I know that already."

"She can't get married."

"What are you talking about?"

"She can't get married to that guy. They won't be happy. They can't be happy."

"Dude, it's not like your madly in love with her. What's the big deal?"

Lucas didn't respond.

"What? Do you still have a thing for the chick?"

Lucas still didn't answer.

"Luke? You there man?"

"Yeah I'm here," Lucas replied coolly.

"Answer the question," Nathan said.

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. I don't know what I mean."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You know you really aren't helping," Lucas laughed.

"Then you do still like her….. or love her."

"No I don't," Lucas said. "Besides, it would never work out anyway. She is engaged. She lives in Pennsylvania. She is happy. She is in love. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Then don't," Nathan stated is a matter of fact way.

"Simple as that?" Lucas questioned.

"Simple as that."

"Ok well I better let you get going. You have a wife and a kid to be with."

"Yeah. Nice talking to you man," Nathan said.

"You too."

"Call me if you need anything," Nathan said sympathetically. "I'll help you with this whole Brooke thing if you need it."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Everybody is Weird

**In this chapter you will see a flashback sequence. It is written in italics.**

"Ok so I was thinking," Brooke said as she took a huge bite of the garlic bread she had prepared for their Italian dinner.

Ryan spun his fork until it was covered with spaghetti noodles and meat sauce. He smiled.

"And what were you thinking."

"We still haven't set a wedding date and we really need to do that." Her mouth was full and her words were barely understandable.

If Ryan hadn't known the women well, he would have had no idea what she was saying.

"Well when do you want to have it?"

"In the summer sometime."

"Okay then that's when we will have it."

"Yeah but we need to set a date."

"Well do you have any particular day in mind?"

Brooke pondered for a moment.

"No," she shook her head.

Ryan laughed.

"Then we don't need to worry about that yet."

"Yeah that's true I guess but there is also the location, the style, the decorating, the getting ready, the guest list, the…"

Ryan stopped her short.

"Honey," he replied.

She gave him an almost questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be fine. Relax."

"I'm relaxed. I'm great." She smiled.

"What kind of wedding do you want anyway?"

She was so glad he had asked this question. She had been dying to get her thoughts in the open for weeks.

"Oh I know exactly what I want. I want a wedding on a beach. And I want the ocean as the background. I want a simple, white, strapless dress with a veil. And I want the bridesmaids in pastel pink strapless dresses that end a couple inches below the knee. And I want a big humongous reception. I mean huge. And I think it would be cool to have like this really big fountain in the middle of the reception area. Oh and it would be so cool to have a pool for the kids because I remember when I was a kid and had to go to these dumb old weddings. They were _so _boring. The only fun part was dancing. But see if there was a swimming pool, the kids could go swimming in there. And what the hell, the adults could swim too if they wanted to. It could be perfect!"

Ryan laughed in spite of what he had just heard.

"You want a swimming pool at our wedding reception?"

"Well you have to admit it would be cool."

"The whole wedding sounds great! But a swimming pool?"

"Ok I guess that is kind of off the wall. No swimming pool I guess."

"Good," Ryan chuckled. "That would be weird."

"Well everybody is weird at some point or another."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God remember that one time when we had our first kiss."

Ryan chuckled loudly. How could he forget?

_Brooke moaned as she felt his tongue explore the crevices of her mouth._

_"Mmm, you're definitely gifted with the make out genes."_

_"Right back at ya," he laughed continuing to passionately caress her soft pink lips. _

_She was perched on the bathroom counter, of all places, at a college party when they were sophomores at Penn State. _

_They had been dating for about two weeks. Ryan had never kissed her before. He wasn't like most of the guys she dated who all they cared about was shoving their tongue down her throat and getting in her pants. Unfortunately, they had succeeded more than once. But Ryan was different than any other guy she had ever dated. He cared about her and he didn't care whether they had sex on the first date or waited until they were married. That was what made her fall for him._

_Brooke giggled as she felt his fingertips tickle the sides of her abdomen._

_"Stop it," she gushed in between smooches._

_He loved hearing her laugh. Ignoring her he tickled her again._

_"What are you ticklish?"_

_She swayed back and forth on the counter trying to free her self from his hands._

_"Just a little," she laughed. _

_By this time, part of her body was no longer in tact with the counter. _

_"Ryan knock it off!" she squealed trying to get away. She hadn't noticed how close she was to the edge of the counter. "Oh my god!" she squeaked, and flew off the counter._

_He tried to grab her before it happened but his reflexes just weren't quick enough. What started as a brush against the lips ended up with one foot in the open toilet bowl. _

_"Oh my God," she said pulling her foot out of the water. "This is absolutely disgusting."_

_Ryan burst into an explosion of laughter as he looked at his girlfriend. Her disgusted face was priceless. _

_"This is not funny!" she said hitting him in the arm playfully. "I paid big bucks for these heels!"_

_"Oh but it is," he laughed looking down at her wet pant leg and ruined high heel. _

_"No it isn't. I start here making out with my incredibly hot boyfriend and what do I end up with?"_

_"Well you still get your incredibly hot boyfriend," he replied. _

_"Yes I do and that is the only thing that makes this situation okay. How the hell am I going to get out of here? I can't walk out there like this."_

_"I'll carry you," he replied. _

_Ryan lifted her into the air, her feet dangling over his arms, and carried her out the door. _

_She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, Boyfriend."_

"You've got some spaghetti sauce on your chin," Ryan said pointing to his fiancé.

"Gee thanks for embarrassing me," she replied.

"What? There isn't anybody here."

"So. Oh and you have some sauce on your chin too."

He wiped his chin and looked at his fingers. They were clean.

"Uh no I don't."

She took a spoonful of sauce and flung it across the table onto him.

"Yeah you do," she said. "And you've got some on your forehead and cheeks too."

He put his hand in some of the sauce and reached over the table rubbing it in her hair.

"You're hair is turning red I think!"

"Oh it's on Mr."

Ryan cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah?"

She grabbed a handful of sauce.

"Yep."

With that he made his way to the other side of the table and picked her up like a sack of potatoes, her feet flying up in the air and her head facing the ground.

"No Ryan!" she squealed flailing her arms to get free. "Put me down!" Brooke took the spaghetti sauce and smeared it on the back of his white shirt.

"You started it," he replied childishly as he headed towards the bathroom.

"No you did with your little 'You have sauce on your face' thing that totally embarrassed me."

"Well I'm not the one who blew it out of proportion."

"So you still started it. And now my clothes are ruined and my hair smells like marinara."

"Well wash it."

He led the way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

**Well there ya have it! Review please so I can know what I need to do to make it better or if I should keep it the same! Thanks! **


	4. Five Years Makes a Big Difference

Peyton Sawyer stood over the kitchen counter slaving away on the dinner she had been preparing. She spread a small amount of tortilla chips across a Lizzie McGuire plastic plate. The blonde ladled homemade nacho cheese sauce out of a fondue pot and drizzled it across the chips. She then topped them with seasoned meat, tomatoes, and a dollop of sour cream

"Dinner time!" Peyton yelled, her voice echoing throughout the house. 

Immediately, she heard footsteps scrambling down the stairs.

She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Looks wonderful hon." 

"Thanks Jake," she said planting a kiss on his lips. "Now sit." 

"Yummy!" a small voice squealed. A little girl with long blonde hair braided into two pigtails came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hey Jen," Peyton said.

The family sat down at the table and dug into their meal, tacos, with nachos. Beers for the adults and juice for the kid.

"So Jenny how was school?" Jake asked. He took a bite of a chip drenched in cheese.

"Boring. But recess was fun."

The adults laughed at this comment. That was exactly what every child liked about school…recess.

"Do you like anything besides recess?" Peyton asked.

"P.E." 

"Oh well that's good," Jake smiled.

"Yeah, and today at recess I kicked a homerun in kickball and the boys all think I am really cool now 'cause I'm the only girl who has ever got a homerun," Jenny smiled a toothy smile. Clearly, she was very proud of herself.

"Are you sure you're the only girl who has ever gotten a homerun in kickball?" Peyton asked. She scooped a pile of refried beans onto her soft tortilla shell.

"Yes mom," Jenny said exasperated. "I'm the only girl who has ever got a homerun."

"What about years ago when you weren't even born?" Peyton laughed. She loved putting Jenny's mind to work.

Jenny put her finger to her chin and pondered. "I never thought about that."

The parents smiled. Jenny was their pride and joy. She was the one thing that they would do anything for. After finally receiving full custody of her when she was two, Jake finally gave her the stable and happy home he had always wanted for her. Peyton had been right by his side. She was there every day helping him with Jenny. Their relationship was complete. Except for one thing…they still had to get married. Months later, wedding bells rang and Peyton and Jake made it official.

"So Jenny are you excited for tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" Jenny exclaimed. "I feel old. I like feeling old."

"It's not your birthday until tomorrow Jen," Peyton grinned.

"Yeah I know but I still feel older."

"Whatever you say."

The conversation was interrupted by the loud ring of the telephone. 

"I'll get it," Peyton said pushing her chair away from the table heading for the phone. When she looked at the caller ID she didn't recognize the number it read.

"Hello?" 

"Hey best friend!" A voice squealed from the other end.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It just surprised her because she hadn't heard from Brooke in a couple of years.

"Yes! Of course! I got engaged," Brooke cut straight to the chase.

"I know Haley told me. To Ryan something or other," Peyton hadn't remembered the name.

"It's Campbell," Brooke shrieked. "He's so great! And hot too." 

Peyton laughed.

"I know I saw!" she said. "Haley showed me in Nathan's Sports Illustrated Magazine. Have you talked to her lately?"

"Actually I was going to call their house tonight. Tell them the big news." 

"Brooke they already know," Peyton giggled. "Haley was the one who told me about it."

"No not that silly. I'm coming to visit you guys in like a month." 

"Really? Awesome. For how long?"

"Oh just for the weekend. Introduce everybody you know."

"Oh fun," Peyton said. It would be great to see Brooke. They hadn't seen each other in five years. But for some reason she had this feeling that things would be awkward between them. She decided to change the subject. "Have you talked to Lucas?"

Brooke stopped short. Lucas. She had forgotten Lucas. He should have been the first person she called. It would have been better to get it over with. "Does he know?"

"Um yeah he knows. Haley talked to him and she said he thought the whole thing was a load of shit." Peyton told her the truth. She figured she might as well not sugarcoat it.

"Great," Brooke sighed. "I guess I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, well I'm going to let you go. I will talk to you later," Peyton said.

"Okay. It was good talking to you Peyton," Brooke said. "I can't wait to see you again."

Peyton sighed as she hung up the phone. She loved Brooke. They were best friends in high school. But they hadn't seen each other for five years. And throughout those five years they had slowly grown apart. Brooke got fame and fortune and Peyton got the love of her life. Peyton was so happy to finally talk to Brooke after all those years. But Brooke was so caught up in her own perfect little life that she hadn't even remembered or even cared to ask Peyton how she was. And she hadn't even given her the chance to say she was good, Jake was good, or that Jenny was turning seven tomorrow. Oh well, Peyton thought. She couldn't change Brooke. Brooke would have to change by herself.


	5. Future Mrs Campbell

"I have no idea what to wear!" Brooke said as she scrambled through mounds of clothes thrown across her spacious walk in closet.

Ryan entered the room, clothed in a pair of jeans, Georgia Boots, and a dark teal colored Philadelphia Eagles Hoodie.

"You look great," he replied. "You should dress casual. Trust me this isn't going to be a formal event."

Brooke frowned. "I know you told me it was casual but I want to look nice for your parents. The first impression is a big one. And I want your parents to like me."

He came up to her and placed his hands in hers. "It'll be fine. Just throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and you will be just fine. This isn't a fashion show. I'll be out here." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the bedroom door into the T.V. room, probably to watch sports. Who knew?

Brooke dropped the pair of yoga pants she had been wearing for her morning workout and replaced them with a worn pair of AG jeans and a white beater style tank top. Knowing the weather would not be warm so she grabbed a gray Eagles sweatshirt, given to her by the team, out of her top drawer and pulled it over her head.

After applying her favorite make-up from the Avon mark. Line and straightening her hair to glowing perfection, Brooke was ready to go. She grabbed her Coach purse and slung it atop her shoulder.

"I'm ready," she said as she unzipped the purse, grabbed a piece of Orbit Spearmint gum and popped it into her mouth.

Ryan got up from the couch and made his way towards the door. The couple walked outside.

"Which car are we taking?" Brooke asked staring at the two vehicles parked on the house's wraparound driveway. They would either take her deep green pearl Acura TL or his black Cadillac Escalade.

"We'll take mine," Ryan said as he pushed the unlock button on his keyless entry remote control.

The two opened their doors and climbed into their respective seats. And so the journey began.

The drive had been full of chatter. Talk about the wedding, talk about meeting everybody, and all that jazz. But suddenly Brooke became unusually quiet and Ryan could tell she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" he asked while merging on to the right side of the road.

"Oh all sorts of stuff you know," she said. She popped her gum vigorously.

"Like what? Are you nervous about meeting my parents because I swear you have nothing to worry about."

"Well of course I'm a little nervous about that," Brooke replied. "But I kind of needed to talk to you about something before we go to Tree Hill in a couple of weeks."

"Okay," Ryan said. "What's that?"

"Well I think Lucas is going to be there. He was my last real boyfriend and I fell hard for him, he cheated on me, and then realized that he had made a mistake. And before I left for California, he told me he loved me. Well when I called Peyton, I asked her about Lucas. She said he thinks this whole engagement is a load of shit. I don't know if he's jealous or still has feelings for me after all these years but I don't think he is going to be very accepting of you. And I don't want you to be surprised if he doesn't welcome you with open arms because I'm pretty sure he will want nothing to do with you."

"Brooke," Ryan said. "It's going to be fine. I promise you. I don't even care about the guy's opinion because there is nothing he can do to change my love for you."

"But I don't want you guys to fight. That would be really bad. At least be nice to him."

Of course I will be nice to him. If he doesn't want to be nice back then that is his problem, not mine or yours." Ryan took the exit. And Brooke watched the sign that read

"Welcome to Beach Haven, Pennsylvania.

Where Everybody is Somebody

Population 2,427"

'2,427 people?' Brooke asked herself. 'My god this is a small town.'

"Thanks," she said returning to their conversation. "I don't expect you guys to like become best buddies but I don't want you to hate each other either. I want him at the wedding and that would be bad if the groom was fighting with the guests."

Ryan chuckled and rubbed Brooke's shoulder with his right hand while continuing to steer with the left.

"Don't worry babe. I would do nothing to ruin the wedding for you. And trust me I will try as hard as I possibly can to get along with him."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. She clapped her hands together. "So, who all is going to be at your parent's house today?"

Ryan could tell she was anxious and extremely nervous.

"Well my mom, dad, Kyle and his wife and their son, and Connor. You get to meet the whole damn family." Ryan laughed.

Brooke laughed half heartedly. The more they talked about it the more nervous she became. She had so many thoughts going through her head at the same time she couldn't even think straight. _What if they don't like me? What if I say something stupid and make a fool out of myself? What if his mom doesn't like me? What if his brothers think he made a bad choice? What if, What if, What if. _

Ryan made a turn. And Brooke read the sign that read "The Campbells. Kevin, Candy, Kyle, Ryan, and Connor."

She felt her stomach tighten up and her hands were clammy. Usually she would be thinking _Yuck Sweat! _But today that didn't even matter. _This is it _she thought. They both opened the SUV doors and she climbed out.

Brooke walked around the front end of the Escalade to Ryan. He grabbed her hand. At least she had him for support. Together they walked up the porch steps and to the front door. Ryan placed a loud knock on the door.

And there they stood, man and woman. One with a teal sweatshirt that read "Campbell" right above a large number 33. The other with a large 33 as well. Above it written "Future Mrs. Campbell."


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everybody. I just wanted to let you all know that I have written the majority of the next chapter. Tonight I went to go open it to finish it up and when I opened the saved file it was a blank page. I'm currently very unhappy because now I have to remember all the stuff I wrote and rewrite it. I have the crappiest memory too so it isn't going to be all that easy. It makes me really really mad. So anyways…I'm going start rewriting now. I don't really want to though because I want to find that file that I know I saved correctly. Hopefully I will get an update posted within the next couple of days. **

**By the way, thanks for the great reviews. At first I was kind of disappointed getting so little reviews. But then I had a wonderful friend tell me that it starts out really slow then things eventually pick up. And things are starting to pick up so that is good. **

**Othretard: with the whole "Campbell and Future Mrs. Campbell" thing, I wasn't meaning to imitate the Chad and Sophia thing. In fact I wasn't even aware that they had ever done remotely close to that. **

**Anyway.. I'm going to start writing. Sorry about this little setback on the story!**


	7. Meet The Campbells

**Sorry for the late chapter. If you read the author's note for chapter six you know that I had a little computer file malfunction that set me back just a teeny bit (try four pages of writing) and now I have to rewrite it all and try to remember. But I did it. Anyways it was kind of amusing to me because I checked my emails and I think I got more reviews for my authors note than I have for any of the actual chapters with the story. I thought that was kind of funny. Anyways keep up with the reviews because I love reading them. Enjoy. )**

"Honey!" a thin blonde haired woman exclaimed enveloping Ryan in a big hug.

"Hi mom," Ryan said returning the embrace.

She pulled away and turned to Brooke.

"And you must be Brooke," the woman said. "I've heard so much about you. I'm Candy."

"Hi," Brooke said smiling. She felt awkward when the woman gave her a big hug as well.

"Come In," Candy said opening the door wider. She let the couple into the house's spacious living room.

"Where is everybody?" Ryan asked seeing the empty room.

"Oh they're down in the den," Candy said. She began walking while Ryan and Brooke followed closely behind. "They've been dying to meet you Brooke."

_Great_, Brooke thought. _They were dying to meet her. What if they hated her? What if she seemed too uptight? What if they thought she was ugly? _She hadn't thought about that one yet. _What if they thought she was ugly?_

Her stomach clenched as Ryan's mother led them down the hall. She felt like she was going to puke any second now. She hoped that nobody noticed that she was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to slow her heart rate

Candy led them down the hall and opened the door to a room consisting of a bar, a billiards table, leather couches and recliner, and a big screen television along with forest green walls adorned with mounted dear heads.

There in the room sat Ryan's father, along with his brother, brother's wife, and their newborn child.

Ryan quickly made his way to the seating area where his four family members were seated.

"Hey Dad," He said hugging his dad.

"Hi Squirt," his father said.

This made Brooke smile. That must have been Ryan's dad's old nickname for his son when he was still a kid. It was cute that he still used it today.

Ryan then knocked fists with his brother and gave his brother's wife a hug and kiss on the cheek.

_This is it _Brooke thought. _I'm finally meeting the people closest to him for the first time._

Ryan grabbed her hand for support.

"This is Brooke," he said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke," the older man said giving the brunette a firm handshake. "I'm Kevin."

"It's nice to meet you too," Brooke smiled.

If Brooke had known Ryan in high school, Kevin sure would have been on her "Hot Dad Fantasy" list. He could have given Larry Sawyer a run for his money. She now knew where Ryan had got his looks. From their dark hair, to their chiseled jaw, to their body structure; the two were almost a mirror image.

"And this is my brother Kyle and his wife Erika," Ryan moved down the line of family members to his brother.

If you looked at Ryan and Kyle from a glance, you wouldn't think they were related. They looked different in many ways. Kyle had blonde hair, Ryan had brown. Kyle had blue eyes, Ryan's were brown. Kyle's face was long and Ryan's was short. Kyle resembled his mom, while Ryan looked like his dad. They just didn't look like brothers.

But if you looked closely enough you could see tiny details that proved that they were related. When they grinned out of embarrassment, you could see small dimples at the corners of their mouths. Their skin tones matched, their muscle definition was the same, and their eyes were the same shape when they smiled. Too bad they hadn't gone to high school with Brooke. She could have dated Kyle when he was a senior and she was a sophomore and then still end up marrying his brother.

"I've heard a lot about you," Kyle said. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You too," was all Brooke could say.

"And this is Erika," Kyle said referring to the thin lady sitting next to him cradling the baby in her arms. "And Aidan."

"Hi," Erika said quietly. Either she was as nervous to meet Brooke as Brooke was to meet her, or she was just soft spoken.

Ryan led Brooke to a seat on the comfy brown leather couches.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Candy asked before she sat down.

"Beer on tap," Ryan replied quickly. "Coors… Where's Connor?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere," Candy replied. "He's probably showing his friend his new quad. Can I get you anything Brooke?"

"I'll have the same as him," she replied.

"I like a girl that can drink," Kevin piped in out of nowhere causing the whole family to laugh.

The group chatted for what seemed like hardly anytime. But in reality it had been over an hour.

Brooke liked his family. They were so laid back and easy going. She wasn't used to that. Her whole life she was the little rich girl who got anything and everything she wanted except for the love of a family. She was the one girl at school who sported only the finest Abercrombie and Fitch clothing along with authentic Louis Vuitton and Coach Bags. You could say she was spoiled.

If Brooke had known Ryan's family before she had matured into an adult, she would have had nothing to do with them. In her book, they wouldn't have been worth dealing with. They weren't rich like she was. They were just that normal family. They could afford the things they wanted and had a nice house. But they didn't waste their money on material items.

She probably would have considered them country bumpkins if she hadn't gotten to know them. With their deer heads mounted on the walls, and Georgia Boots, and country lifestyle, she would have felt totally out of place.

Good thing she met Ryan after going through high school and college and after learning about small details that make a big difference. With him their holding her hand for support, she didn't feel totally out of place. In fact, she felt the exact opposite. Now that she had gotten to know the members of the family, she fit in perfectly. She could exchange small talk with them without feeling embarrassed or too shy of what to say. She liked it like that.

The small child began to fuss as Erika rearranged it in her arms.

"Here," Kyle offered. "I'll take him." He gently took the bundle from his wife's arms and placed them in his own. Immediately the baby stopped fussing.

They were the perfectly little family. While at the young age of only twenty-five, Brooke could see the genuine love that Kyle and Erika had for each other. You could see it in his eyes. She only hoped that one day she and Ryan could be like that. She couldn't wait to get settled down and finally be married to him. Starting a family was another thing. She couldn't wait to do so but the having a child scared the crap out of her.

"Dad!" a blonde haired boy who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old rushed into the room. His brow glistened with sweat and he was out of breath.

"What Connor?" Kevin said sitting up.

"Justin was riding the new four wheeler and it got caught and it flipped over on top of him and I can't get it off!" The young teen looked frantic.

Kevin immediately stood up.

"Where is he?" he asked intently. He walked over to the corner where a pair of Romeos was sitting and placed them on his feet.

"In the field."

"Do you need help Dad?" Kyle asked giving Aidan back to Erika.

"Yeah I might," Kevin said. "That bike is pretty heavy."

Kyle quickly rose from his seat on the couch to follow his dad and little brother to the scene of the incident.

"Do you mind if I go help them?" Ryan asked turning to Brooke. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable staying alone with Erika and Candy.

"No problem," Brooke smiled. For once she felt comfortable. At the beginning of the trip she would have been too nervous and when they first got to the house she would have been too nervous. But now it didn't really matter. They were nice people and they had a lot in common. "Go help your brother."


	8. Life's Tough Get a Helmet

**Ok So I checked my emails today and I must say I was so so so so so excited. I'm actually getting reviews! I had sort of lost hope there for a while. Anyways thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. **

**A lot of you have been asking when Brooke and Lucas together. I smell a little impatience in the air. Let me just say that this is going to be a very lengthy story. And yes this is a "Brucas" story but it might take a while for Brooke and Lucas to even interact let alone get together. Now I am a Brooke and Lucas fan but I just want to let you know that I'm not going to promise some big fairytale ending. Who knows they may live happily ever after but I'm not going to guarantee that yet because I don't quite know exactly where the story is going yet. I think that better stories come from authors who think up things as they go and that's basically my strategy. Yes, I have important events planned out and I have a feeling you guys are all going to enjoy some of them a lot! But some things that are just small details that don't really influence the story in a major way, I make those up as I go. The whole "meeting Ryan's parents" thing was just thought up on a whim. It doesn't really play a huge role in the plotline but it does have a subtle impact on Brooke's thoughts. (Hint, Hint) **

**Anyways, just be patient. I will just tell you now that there is definitely going to be some Brooke and Lucas interaction. Whether or not you will like it, I don't know. But hopefully you will. Now after my little speech here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! It was sure fun writing. I love some of the little quirks. So hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. It was probably one of the easiest and quickest chapter's I've written the whole story. Have Fun! )**

"Lucas Scott I've already told you. You are going to see her sometime or another so you might as well get it over with when she comes to town."

"God Haley you're so demanding," Lucas replied as he took a damp dishcloth and wiped it across the counter of Karen's Café. "And besides, I have games that week anyway. I will be too busy."

"Too busy to come see your long lost lover and one of your best friends in high school?" Haley asked. "Yeah right."

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully.

"And besides," Haley continued, "I checked your schedule for the weekend that she will coming already. The season will be over by then dumb ass."

Lucas blushed. He had been caught.

"Well it isn't like I'm never going to be able to see her again you know. Why does it have to be so soon? I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Well you may never see her again if she gets married to Ryan and they run off to Chile." Haley exaggerated while opening the dishwasher to begin the emptying process.

"Chile?" Lucas laughed raising an eyebrow. How in the hell did she think of Chile of all places?

"Well who knows what could happen. I mean it was a big surprise that they are actually getting married. I mean could never see Brooke Davis, of all people, getting married so young. She's always been the free spirited independent one who wouldn't take anybody's crap. It was a huge surprise when I heard about this whole marriage ordeal. She surprised us all on that one so who knows, she could surprise us by running off to South America with her new hubby. By the way, a bowl of chili sounds really good right now. Isn't that the soup of the day?"

Lucas burst into an eruption of laughter. When he was feeling down, he always had Haley there cracking unintentional jokes to cheer him up. She had been such a great friend to him ever since they had been little rug rats.

"Nope," he replied. "New England clam chowder on Fridays. Chili day was yesterday."

"Damn it sounded really good too," she said. "But my point was Luke, you have to see her. You're going to have to face the fact that she's in love with somebody other than you sooner or later and I suggest you do so sooner."

Haley had always been pretty straight forward. She didn't beat around the bush. The woman was always blunt and cut straight to the chase. Some people might consider her mean but she didn't mean things in a rude way. She was being brutally honest. She had always told Lucas, "What you see if what you get." And that was the truth. Ever since the day the friends had figured out what popularity and cliques were, she had dubbed that her personal slogan. She hadn't been popular in high school but still had managed to snag the most popular guy in school. Maybe it was her karma, but lately things had just been going right for Haley. Lucas wished his karma was that good. Everything seemed to be going down hill.

"Don't remind me," Lucas said.

"You really do love her still don't you?" Haley said, her voice taking a sympathetic tone.

"I don't know Haley. It's really confusing. I know I haven't seen her in years but she was my first real love. She was the first person I ever said 'I Love You' to. And I guess some of that love for her is still in my heart. But she is making a mistake marrying this Ryan guy. I mean yeah he's 'Mr. Perfect' but it doesn't mean he is her 'Mr. Right'."

"Luke, listen to what you just said," Haley answered.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"How do you really know that she is making a mistake? I mean you don't know all the little details about their relationship. So how do you know that he isn't the right guy for her?"

Lucas knew Haley was right. As much as he wanted her to be wrong, he couldn't deny the fact that she was right.

"True," he said quietly feeling ashamed for saying that Brooke was making a mistake.

"And what if Brooke comes back to town and she is a totally different person from the last time you saw her? What happens when you finally figure out that she is not meant to be with you? You won't hate Ryan so much when that happens will you?"

_God! _Lucas thought to himself. _Why does she always have to be so right? For once could she be wrong? Just once. _

"It just sucks," Lucas said wallowing in self pity. He carefully began loading the dishwasher with a fresh pile of dirty dishes.

"You know what buddy?" she replied as she grabbed an apron from the hanger and placed it over her neck.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It does suck. But just because it sucks, it doesn't mean she is going to change her life plan because you don't agree with it. You have to see her Luke and you have to be able to talk to her without worrying about her getting married to him. Talk about the happy stuff. Avoid all stuff that 'sucks'"

Haley had a way of wording things to make it hit you in the heart. Finally, someone had made Luke open his eyes up to the real world. Just because he wanted Brooke, it didn't mean it was going to happen. And even though he deeply prayed that someday they could get back together, he wasn't going to hold his breath.

"Yeah I know. It's just really hard."

"I've got to get this table," Haley said finishing tying up her apron. "But you know what Luke?"

"What," he asked.

"Life's tough…Get a helmet." And with that, she walked away without another word.


	9. Making a Deal with the Devil

**Sorry readers for the unexpected and extremely long hiatus that this story went on. There are two reasons why this story had yet another setback. Reason Number One was that I had a total writer's block. I honestly despise those things. I start to get this story's plotline set in then I can't think of what to do next. I have all these ideas for the story but they can't fit in until later on so I have to fill in that space with chapters that are not as important, yet still play a part in the story. Reason Number Two was that my computer got a virus and we had to get that fixed. Now I hate viruses but I'm sort of glad I couldn't write yet because I didn't have any ideas on what to write. Then today I was lying on the table in physical therapy and got this great idea to bring a new character into this story. I love the idea and hopefully you do too. You will meet him or her in this chapter so have fun! **

**Anyways, here is new chapter for all of you. xoxo Kayla**

Blring……Blring……Blring……

"I'm coming God damnit!"

"Hello?"

"Hey," a masculine voice replied from the other line.

"Ummm…Can I ask who's calling?"

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't recognize this voice?" The man chuckled.

"Sorry I don't. Who is this?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Luke, Lucas, Lucas Scott, only your favorite guy from the high school days."

"Lucas who?"

"Geez what happened? Did you fall and hit your head on a rock and get amnesia or something? I talked to you less than a month ago."

"I'm sorry Louis but I have no idea what you are talking about." What a creep.

"It's Lucas Rachel not Louis. Don't tell me you've completely forgotten me in a timeframe of about three weeks."

"Sorry Lucas. This is Carlee," the girl could barely contain her laughter.

"Wow I feel like such a dumbass," Lucas sighed.

In her mind, Carlee could see his face turning a color of beat red.

"I must have the wrong number. I'm sorry."

"Oh no," Carlee said quickly before Lucas hung up the phone. "Rachel's here. We're roommates."

"Oh," Lucas began. "I get it now. Can I talk to her?"

"Uh yeah sure. Let me just find her," the blonde said as she began searching the house. "Hold on a sec."

"Okay," Lucas said.

Carlee covered the speaker of the cordless telephone. "Rachel!"

"What!" a muffled voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Phone!"

"Tell them I will call them back. I'm in the shower."

"Well you better hurry. It sounds like some hot guy on the phone," Carlee joked knowing that those words would speed up the process.

She loved Rachel to death. They were like perfect as roommates. Each had their own duties and qualities that the other one didn't. Carlee was the dumb blonde with a heart of gold. She was always there with a shoulder to cry on. Carlee Sloan was a neat freak. Despite all of her good qualities she was not the brightest crayon in the box. Her overly active mouth had a tendency to run wild and she would get a little carried a way to a point where she drove guys away.

On the other hand, Rachel was the sly, crazy red head without a hint of sympathy in her soul. Out of the duo, Rachel was the one who found the guys. She was the wild one. She was the one who would drag her friend to strip clubs where they would both make fools of themselves while entertaining a crowd of horny, begging men. Some people would think it was a lifestyle of sin and wrongdoing. But it fit them and so that's how they went about their life.

Rachel, clad in merely a hot pink towel around her body and another towel wrapped in a turban around her wet hair, stepped out of the steam filled bathroom. She snatched the phone from Carlee.

"He-ello," Rachel said placing the phone up to ear.

"Hey Rachel, this is Lucas."

"Oh, hi Luke. What's up?" Rachel questioned making her way to her bedroom where she dropped her towel and dug into her bra and underwear drawer.

"Well pretty much nothing. I was just calling to see how you were doing," Lucas said. He wasn't really getting to the point.

"Well we're great down here in good ole' Philly. But Luke, are you beating around the bush? I mean you honestly couldn't have made a long distance call to me just to ask how I was." Rachel was smarter than the whole cheerleader/stripper image made her look.

"Okay, maybe I am," Lucas admitted twiddling his fingers on the recliner he was seated in.

"What's up?" she giggled.

"I need to ask you a really big favor!" Lucas said. "And I completely understand if you don't want to do it but you would be totally saving my life if you did."

"What is it Lucas?" Rachel asked exasperated.

"Okay. Brooke is coming to town with her new fiancé or whatever the hell he is and I don't know what to do."

"Oh the wonderful Ryan Campbell," Rachel chuckled. "You would have think he would have ended up with somebody more like me."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. He didn't notice the squinting his eyes did when he was puzzled. "How do you know him?"

"Duh Lucas!" Rachel exclaimed. "How dumb can you be? Philadelphia Eagles football player, Philadelphia Eagles cheerleader."

Lucas was speechless for a second. He knew that Rachel was a professional dancer for the Eagles. And he knew that Ryan was the "star" running back for the same team. But he had never thought of it like that. Rachel was merely a friend who he talked to approximately once ever month or two. Ryan was a whole other story. What a small world.

"Sorry," Lucas said. "I knew you were both affiliated I just never put the two pieces of the puzzle together. It's just weird."

"Yeah. Anyways, what was the favor you needed from me?"

"Well," Lucas thought aloud, "I might have two favors for you know."

"Okay," Rachel replied. "Shoot."

"Well the one I really called about was to ask you if you would like to come down to Tree Hill when they come and be my 'date' so to speak."

"Lucas Scott do I smell jealousy?" Rachel exaggerated the question. She knew he was even if he denied it.

"No it's not that," he replied. "I just will feel awkward if she's with him and I don't have anybody with me. So what do you say?"

"I say you're jealous," Rachel laughed.

"No I'm not," Lucas lied.

"Uh Huh," Rachel responded. "Sure you're not."

"Okay I am," he blurted out. "But will you do it?"

"You know what's funny Lucas?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

"What's funny?" he questioned.

"This is kind of like a déjà vu. I mean think about it. When I first came to THH, the first day in fact, you asked me to help you make Brooke jealous. Am I right?"

Lucas pondered the statement. She had a point. "Yeah," he unwillingly agreed.

"Now you are asking me do the same thing over again. I can see why you would want me to do it but am I just the go-to girl when you need to make Brooke Davis jealous? 'Cause that's what it seems like."

"Rachel I haven't even thought of it like that. Honestly I just needed somebody and I thought of you first. Like I said, don't feel obligated to say yes just to make me happy. I will understand if you say no."

"Oh believe me Lucas I don't feel in the least bit obligated to say yes. But I will do it anyway. Because I love you. But you owe me."

"Thank you Rachel," Lucas said. "Seriously, you are a life saver."

"No problem. Just think about it. I honestly don't give a shit if you are just using me to get under Brooke's skin, but if you are, that's kind of sad."

"Yeah I know," Lucas sighed.

"What was your next favor?"

"Okay. Since you work with Ryan, could you maybe possibly talk to him about Brooke, see what they are doing and stuff?" Lucas was desperate. "I know this is big to ask too."

"So basically you mean spy on them?" Rachel caught onto Lucas in a heartbeat.

"Not spy on them exactly," Lucas said. "Just keep me updated on what they are doing. You know just secretly observe"

"That would be considered spying," Rachel snickered. "My god Lucas you're really getting into this."

"Yeah I know. Can I tell you something and trust that it never leaves this conversation….ever?"

"Sure," Rachel said slowly and cautiously. Now fully dressed, she walked back into the bathroom and let her flowing chestnut hair out of the towel.

"I love Brooke. And I know that sounds weird considering we haven't seen each other for about five years but I really do. I know she is the one for me but she doesn't see that right now hence her upcoming marriage to another man. And yes it may seem desperate, but I'm willing to do anything to make her realize that she doesn't belong with Ryan. She belongs with me."

"Wow," was all Rachel could utter.

"Yeah."

"So Lucas," she said. "If I do this all for you, I get something in return right?"

"You can pick your poison."

"Then it's a deal."

"Thank the lord," Lucas said. "Bye Rachel."

"Bye Lucas, see you in a few weeks."


	10. Children at Heart

"What do you think about this one?" Brooke suggested excitedly picking up a forest green block of sample marble countertop. The couple was in the process of remodeling their kitchen and had decided to take a little trip to the local Home Depot.

"I like this one better," Ryan said. He pointed to a charcoal colored faux granite sampling.

"That's too boring. It has to be fun!" Brooke exclaimed.

"This is not working," Ryan laughed.

"It would work if you just agreed with whatever I wanted like a good husband would," Brooke giggled setting the piece of marble back into its respective place. "Ooh what about this one."

Her eyes lit up as she walked over to the life-sized display of a kitchen. Grazing her hand over the cobalt blue tile countertop, she gave Ryan a pleading look.

"I like that one a lot," he agreed with her. "It looks really nice."

"That's my man," she laughed mussing up his brunette hair. "See it works out best when you agree with me because it goes a lot quicker and it will make me love you a lot more."

"Well of course I would love to say we are only ordering this kitchen décor because I want to make you happy. But I actually like it too."

The pair made their way to the nearest employee. After getting everything taken care of, ordering, paying, all that good stuff, Ryan and Brooke were free to do whatever they desired with the rest of their afternoon.

"I think we should go to a movie," Brooke blurted out spooning a heaping spoonful of ice cream and hot fudge into her mouth.

"Oh you do huh?" Ryan said pulling the Escalade out of the drive through of Dairy Queen.

"Yes Mr. I do," she said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. There has to be something good at the movies this week. Come on we have a whole afternoon to waste. Might as well make the most of it."

"Whatever you say," Ryan said playfully rolling his eyes at his fiancé causing her to use the back of her hand to slap him in the arm.

"Oww," he said grabbing the place where he had just been socked. "You sure you want to go to a movie today?"

"Yes! I haven't been to a movie in like forever," Brooke began. "The big screen, and the buttery popcorn, and the make out seats way in the back. It's the perfect place to be!"

Ryan laughed turning the corner into the cinema parking lot located right across the highway from the fast food restaurant they had just left.

After pulling into a nearby parking spot, the couple hurried inside to get a quick look at the different movies that were playing.

"I think we should see Jarhead," Ryan said as he scanned the list of movies and show times posted above the ticket counter.

"No way!" Brooke exaggerated. "If you think I'm seeing a war movie you are freaking crazy."

"Oh come on it won't be that bad," Ryan begged.

"On the other hand," Brooke thought aloud. "Jake Gyllenhaal is in that right? He's a hottie."

"Never mind," Ryan cut in quickly. "You pick a movie."

"Oooh yay!" Brooke squealed. "What about that movie Prime? There is a guy in there that looks exactly like my friend Peyton's husband."

"Chick Flick?" Ryan asked knowing the answer he was going to get.

"Most likely," Brooke giggled.

"No," he said quickly.

"Humph," she groaned. "Oh I know!"

"What?" he asked.

"Chicken Little!" she guffawed.

Ryan looked at her as if she had just puked all over herself.

"You have got to be kidding me," he replied in a monotone voice.

"No silly we should go to it," she giggled.

"There is no way I will let you drag me into a G rated movie for little kids."

"Oh come on babe," she pleaded. "You might as well get used to it because one day you'll be taking our little rugrats to these kind of movies."

"True," Ryan smiled genuinely. He hadn't thought of it like that. He stared at the gorgeous brunette, her eyes twinkling and dimples evident. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to have a child with her.

"So can we go?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered reluctantly.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Two for Chicken Little please."

Ryan felt his cheeks blush as the receptionist at the booth looked at them like they were freaks.

"You know you are the only person I would ever do this for right?" he asked her making sure she knew that this was the first and last time he would ever go to a children's movie with somebody who wasn't a child.

"Yes and that shows how much you love me," Brooke grinned pecking Ryan on the cheek.

He slid a twenty dollar bill under the Plexiglas window that blocked the cinema employee from the moviegoers and she gave them their tickets.

"Thanks," she said in a chipper voice grabbing Ryan's hand and leading him into the theater lobby where the smell of popcorn filled the air.

"Did you see the way that girl at the ticket booth looked at us?" Ryan asked. "She looked like she though we were like high or something considering were about to watch the wonderful Chicken Little."

"Oh honey, who care's what she thinks?" Brooke said. "And besides she has no room to talk. I mean, if you are going to buy liquid eyeliner, learn how to apply it. And ever heard of waterproof mascara? She looks like a freaking raccoon."

"That's not very nice of you," Ryan chuckled. "Don't judge…"

"I know, I know," Brooke cut him off. "Don't judge a book by its cover." She rolled her eyes lightly. "Now let's get some popcorn. Oh and they have an _Icee _machine. Oh I haven't had a cherry coke _Icee _in years."

"I take that back," Ryan said.

"Take what back?" Brooke asked as she merrily skipped over to the concessions.

"That I can't believe I'm going to a children's movie with somebody my own age."

"I knew you'd come around," Brooke smiled.

"Oh I don't mean it like that," Ryan said. "I mean I actually am going to a children's movie with a child. I'm going with you. And as of right now you qualify as a child."

"Oh you just shut your cute little mouth," she said gaily. "You know deep down in your heart you're a kid just like me. And I bet deep down your happy you are going to this movie with me."

Of course she was right. The pair could be serious all they wanted when it came to weddings, meeting the in-laws, and making public appearances together. But when it came down to the normal days with nothing important to do and nobody to see, they were just like children…at heart.


	11. Preparation for a Disaster

**Quick Author's Note: SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE…I had this chapter almost all done and just forgot about it and so I'm really sorry. **

**If you hadn't noticed yet or if you don't remember, Haley and Nathan's little boy is named Connor. Now I was stupid because I hadn't written in so long, that I forgot that that's what his name is and I went and named Ryan's younger brother Connor as well. I was going to change one of their names but I decided to leave it as is because it sounds better to me. Anyways I was just warning you in case there is a mix up! **

**Dialogue written improperly to enhance character.**

"Remind me again why you decided it would be such a great idea to have this thing at my house?" Haley asked as she bent down to pick up Exercise Elmo, yet another one of her three year old's toys that had been left on the ground for Mommy to pick up.

"Because," Peyton replied from behind the bar in the kitchen. "You have the biggest house of all of us here in little ole' Podunk USA, and the nicest, and its just more convenient."

"Yeah convenient for you and your husband," Haley joked. "You don't have to be the one that gets embarrassed if her house isn't clean enough."

"Well true," Peyton agreed. "But at least I'm helping you out. You've got to give me some credit there."

"Oh don't worry I am," Haley smiled. "I hope Brooke and Ryan are satisfied with my house."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton inquired. "Why wouldn't they be satisfied?"

"Well they live a life of Hollywood glamour: state of the art clothing, houses, cars, you name it."

"Don't worry Haley," Peyton tried to insure her. "Your house looks great. If they think anything bad of it, then screw them."

Haley laughed. "God!" she exclaimed. "This is so much work!"

"Well our husband's seem to be enjoying themselves," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Haley answered. "Where is Nathan anyway?"

"Watching ESPN with Jake I presume," Peyton laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes. Of course he was watching sports. What else would the men be doing?

"Should I start setting these out?" Peyton asked after opening Nathan and Haley's refrigerator and peeking in to see the succulent appetizers Haley had prepared earlier that day.

"Sure," Haley responded. "How about you just put them on the bar? That's easy to get to."

"Alrighty then," Peyton said pulling out the first platter of hors d'oeuvres. "When is everybody else coming? I thought they were supposed to be here at two"

"Well I moved it to around 3:45-4:00ish," Haley said. "Because the flight from Philadelphia got delayed."

"Oh," Peyton replied. "When is Lucas coming?"

"They will probably get here when Brooke and Ryan do because they are coming from Pennsylvania too."

"They?" Peyton inquired.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Haley asked. "Lucas has a date."

"From Pennsylvania? How the hell did he meet somebody from there?."

"Good question," Haley answered. "I couldn't answer that. Maybe he met her in college or something."

"Oh yeah probably," Peyton said.

"Mommy!" a high pitched squeaky voice piped in to the conversation.

"What Bud?" Haley said replying to the three year old little boy who walked down the stairs.

"Daddy wants me to give this to you," he said walking over to his mother and handing her an empty Coors bottle.

Peyton could barely resist the urge to burst into a fountain of laughter.

Haley bit her lip. What the hell was Nathan doing having their three year old bartend for him? But she had to admit it was kind of cute.

"Well thank you buddy," Haley replied snatching the glass container from the child.

"Daddy wants anutter one," the little boy said.

"Oh he does, does he?" Haley replied, a big grin spread across her face.

"Yeah!" The boy shook his head up and down enthusiastically.

"Well you tell him that if he is old enough to drink beer, then he is old enough to get his lazy booty down here to get it, and that you aren't his slave and he needs to get dressed."

"Okay," the child smiled revealing the most adorable dimples.

"Wanna make a bet?" Haley asked Peyton as Connor left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs.

"I don't know," Peyton said cautiously. "Depends on what it is."

"I'll bet you five bucks that within the next…oh… say thirty seconds, Nathan traipses down here, hair all mussed up, still in sweats and a tee shirt, and grabs another beer."

"How about not," Peyton chuckled. "I don't have enough money to pay you."

As if on cue, Nathan slowly sauntered down the stairway and made his way toward the fridge.

"Geez Nathan, don't be so friendly," Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey Peyton," Nathan said half-heartedly as he reached into the fridge for another Budweiser.

"You better get dressed," Haley hinted. "We're going to have company any minute. There's a polo tee and Dockers on the bed."

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes Ma'am," he said popping the top off of the beer bottle and making his way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Connor's more grown up than Nathan," Peyton laughed lightly as she poured the can of crab legs Nathan had ordered onto a circular tray with dipping sauce in the middle.

"Yeah well let's just say he's not too excited about this whole ordeal," Haley answered.

"What do you mean?" Peyton inquired.

"Well Lucas has been having a hard time with the fact that Brooke has a new man. I mean he is obviously still in love with her or he wouldn't be so mad about this thing. When Lucas is sulking, Nathan is sulking. Put two bad moods together and you what do you get?"

"I don't know," Peyton giggled. "What do you get?"

"Empty beer cans strung all throughout the house and two men puking in the bathroom. And as you can see, Nathan's already well on his way to hangover city."

"Oh well isn't that just great?" Peyton remarked. "And lucky you get to deal with one of them the next day."

"Ha Ha," Haley replied in a monotone voice. "You got lucky. You got Jake, the one that doesn't get drunk."

Haley made light out of the information she had just relayed to Peyton. But deep down in her gut, she knew that once everybody arrived: Brooke, Ryan, Lucas, and his mystery date, the atmosphere in the room would be much different than light.


	12. For the Love of Airplane Bathrooms

"Hello and welcome aboard Alaska Airlines flight 298, service to Wilmington, North Carolina. We are glad to have you on board today. The aircraft is schedule to land at 2:53 PM today. We are just waiting for a few final passengers to board before we begin our taxi.

"I hate airplanes," Brooke Davis mumbled as the flight attendant gave her little opening announcement.

"It'll be fine," Ryan assured her rubbing her tense shoulders for support. "Airplanes are basically the safest form of transportation they have. And think about it. Would you rather spend eight hours in a car, or one hour on a plane?"

"Okay true," she replied. "and I've always got my trusty dusty Cosmopolitan."

"And I've got my iPod," Ryan said pulling the black iPod Nano out of his pocket and placing the ear pieces in his ears.

Brooke flipped the magazine open but stopped short to get a glance at the final, very late, passengers coming on board.

"Ohmigod," she said quickly hitting Ryan in the side to get his attention.

"What?" he asked pulling the earphones out of his ears.

"Look," she said ducking behind him as best as possible and pointing towards the young man and woman who found their seats in the last row of first class, three rows behind Brooke and Ryan.

"What?" Ryan said obviously confused.

"That's," Brooke started still pointing and ducking, "That's Lucas!"

"That's a girl," Ryan said through bared teeth so only Brooke could hear him and nobody could see his lips moving.

"No," Brooke squealed in a whisper. "Behind her. By the window. Look!"

Ryan turned his head slightly to stare at the man and woman who were getting situated in their plane seats.

"Don't stare!" Brooke whispered yanking back on Ryan's shirt to turn his head.

"Well how am I supposed to look?" he inquired, a puzzled look spread across his tanned face.

Brooke pulled him over.

"Look through here," she said putting his head through the centimeter wide crack between the two leather seats, giving him a slight view of the blonde and red head.

"It is him," Ryan said, struck with awe in his voice. He recognized that face. Lucas Scott was the new fad of sports news. From ESPN, to Sports Illustrated, to the sports section of the newspaper. You name it, Lucas was on it.

"Now turn around before they think we're crazy," Brooke whispered opening her magazine back up.

"Well they can't even see us," Ryan said turning his body back around. "But the people behind us probably think we have staring problems." He pressed the center button on the iPod, lighting the screen.

"No," Brooke said. "They'll think you have staring problems. Not me."

"Ugh," Ryan begged to differ. "It's not my fault. You're the one who wants me to spy on them."

"So," Brooke said. "It doesn't matter because you are the one doing the spying."

"Whatever," Ryan rolled his eyes and trying his best to just roll with the punches Brooke sent his way. She had so much fire in that little body it was almost amusing. "But you're going to have to see him later today anyway so why not break the ice sooner rather than later."

"You know what. You are not helping this one bit mister! You're supposed to be protecting me from him."

In comforting gesture, Ryan wrapped an arm around his fiancé.

"It might seem horrible at first," Ryan said. "And I know it's scary. But you're going to be so much better once you take the big step. I mean think about it: forty eight hours of Lucas or weeks worth of headaches, sleepless nights, and stress. It's a downhill climb from here on out. And just remember, I'm here for you the whole way through."

"Thanks," Brooke whispered stroking a hand through his short brown locks and giving him a short sweet kiss on the lips. "Okay so I have one thing that's really bugging me."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Who's the chick he's with?"

* * *

"Hide me," Lucas said throwing the complimentary airline blanket over his head in an act to cover himself.

"Take that off," Rachel sneered snatching the blanket off from over his head. "Don't make yourself look like an idiot."

"She can't see me," he said trying hard to make it look like he was happily staring out the nine inch airplane window, while he really was concealing himself from the rest of the people on the plane. "I can't let her see me."

"Let who see you?" Rachel exclaimed.

"B-Brooke," he stuttered. "She and her 'fiance' are like two rows ahead of us."

Rachel let out a loud laugh.

"You're like a little kid," she said loudly. "You're going to have to see her in approximately, what, two hours anyway."

"I know," Lucas said. "And I seriously dread those two hours."

Rachel sighed opening up a Vogue magazine. "This is going to be a long plane ride."

* * *

So far, the plane trip had gone rather fast for Brooke. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was good because she hated planes and they hadn't crashed yet, if the ride kept going fast, they would be off in no time. On the other hand, it was not good because the minute they got off that plane she would have to see Lucas' face over and over again. He would be everywhere she was: baggage claim, the highway, and Nathan and Haley's house for god's sake.

Brooke had been quiet the entire trip and it didn't go unnoticed by Ryan. The usually gabby, chipper, blabbermouth had been replaced by a shy, scared little girl. He wished there was something that he could do to make it all go away, but he knew he couldn't. It was probably better that they just get it over with now rather than later. And how bad could this Lucas guy be? He was probably all talk and no walk. In fact, he was probably just as nervous about seeing Brooke as Brooke was about seeing him.

Brooke suddenly had the urge to pee. She knew she better go now because if she waited any longer, the plane would have already begun its descent and she would have to hold it. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she slid past Ryan.

"I have got to pee," she said emphasizing the word got. "Be right back."

Brooke made her way to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were located. Because of the short distance in which the aircraft was traveling, the passengers were placed in a smaller plane than usual. Because of this, there was no forward lavatory for the first class passengers, which meant all passengers had to use the lavatories at the back of the plane.

There was a small line of about two people waiting to relieve themselves because the three lavatories were occupied. Brooke stood at the end and awaited her turn. The two people ahead of her got into the bathrooms as two others filed out of them.

Brooke had to go bad. When she had to pee, she really had to pee. _Hurry up!_, she thought to herself as she crossed her legs in a feeble attempt to hold it in.

Finally she saw the knob on the door turn from red to green, signaling that the stall was open for use.

Brooke got closer to the door, ready to enter as quickly as possible. The door opened and the person stepped out, accidentally bumping into her because she was so close to the door.

She looked up, clearly annoyed, but stopped short when she saw the face. Blonde spiked hair, crystal blue eyes, chiseled jaw.

Brooke bit the inside of her mouth to wake her up but nothing happened. There standing before her, gazing into her brown eyes, was the one the only…

"Lucas," she managed acting surprised. "Hi."


	13. Quick Update

**Hey Everybody! I know most of you have all probably been wondering what happened with Because of You. Just to let everybody know, that story is still in the process of being written and I promise I'm not going to leave you hanging for too much longer. I had a major case of writer's block as well as a major case of mono that went around our family and is still in the process of making its way through my cousins and other relatives. Talk about sick. I strongly advise you not to drink after other people or let people drink after you. And no kissing either ;) **

**Anyways, in the meantime of writing Because of You, I've come up with a new idea for a Nathan and Haley story that I'm going to do. Not sure when that will be up but be sure to check it out if you are a Naley fan )**

**Anyways there's a long overdue author's note for you all and once again I'm terribly sorry for leaving you hanging for so long right in the middle of a cliffhanger. **

**Kayla **


	14. Tensions Grow Thicker

**Just a short new chapter to hold you guys over before this story kicks back into high gear. Next chapter will be longer.**

"So…This is awkward," Rachel Gattina attempted to break the awkward silence that had loomed over the dinner table throughout the entirety of the meal that Haley had so wonderfully prepared.

Ever since Brooke and Lucas had been forced to be in the same room with each other, the anxiety within the house had grown. They had avoided talking to each other and had both attempted to prevent any possibility of coming within five feet of the other.

The tension at the table could be cut with a knife. The only sound being heard was the chewing of the grilled chicken. Throughout the meal, Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Rachel, and even Ryan had failed to make a fluent conversation among the entire group. Their attempts had all failed miserably. In Haley's opinion, getting Brooke and Lucas to loosen up around each other or, God forbid, talk to each other was like trying to get Connor to eat his brussel sprouts: useless.

'Why did I come here?' Brooke asked herself over and over again as she concentrated on vigorously sawed away at the tender chicken breast on her plate with a steak knife.

"Hon," Ryan interjected pulling the hand holding the knife away from the piece of meat. "You can cut that chicken with a fork."

Brooke looked up grabbing her fork from his hand and successfully cutting the meat.

"You can cut that chicken with a fork.." Lucas mumbled mocking the man. It didn't go unnoticed by Haley who was seated next to him. She kicked the side of his ankle as a warning to knock it off.

"So Brooke," Nathan decided to attempt to try and make an actual conversation out of this meal. "How'd you and Ryan meet?"

"College," Brooke replied meekly. For the first time throughout the whole entire sitting, she looked up from her plate to the people she had been so close to just a few years before.

"That's cool!" Haley piped in with a chipper tone. She and her husband were willing to do whatever it took to lighten the mood. "How old are you Ryan?"

"Twenty-five," Ryan answered.

"So you're older," Lucas snorted.

"Well by two years but that's not much of an age difference," Ryan defended.

"God Luke, lay off," Haley scolded her brother-in-law. She knew that he wasn't really into the whole marriage thing and that he still had feelings for Brooke but he was being an asshole to the guy for no reason.

"Excuse me," Lucas pushed his chair away from the table and removed himself from it before striding down that hall and up the stairwell to his guest room.

The table fell silent. The entire group sat there mystified, unable to understand what had just happened before them.

Ryan stared at the man in utter disbelief. This twenty-three year old man was sitting there throwing a hissy fit because his ex girlfriend had finally moved on and was getting married. What a baby.

"I'll be back in a minute," Nathan excused himself from the table to try and make some sense out of his brother.

"Brooke, Ryan, I'm really sorry about this," Haley said.

"Haley you don't need to apologize," Ryan reassured the woman. "None of this is your fault."

Nobody noticed Brooke whose face had faded into a sickly shade of white.

"I'm going to go," she said getting up from the table and grabbing her purse before heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked getting up to follow her. "I'll go with you."

"Stay," Brooke ordered. "I want to be alone." And with that she stormed out the door and climbed into the Ford Explorer that they had rented at the airport.

Ryan had no option but to just stand there, dumbstruck, along with the rest of the group.

"This was a bad idea," Rachel chimed in to state the obvious.

"What do I do?" Ryan asked no one in particular. For once he was speechless. There was nothing he could do to make anything better. He knew that Brooke was suffering and he could barely stand to see her like that. He wanted to be with her right now, to comfort her, and make everything better. But she didn't want him with her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We've got to talk to her," Haley said. "Ryan come with me."

"What are you doing?" Peyton inquired.

"We're going to find Brooke." Haley said grabbing a coat and her car keys. "We'll be back. Come on Ryan."


	15. The Only Man to Ever Make Me Cry

Rain splattered against the windshield of the Ford Explorer. Brooke sobbed as she watched the endless stretch of trees surrounding her car pass by as questions circled her mind. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why was Lucas such a jerk? Why was she scared to give him a piece of her mind? Why couldn't she have let Ryan come to her rescue and take her away from that awful place? She let the tears fall freely from her eyes, swiping at them every now and again with the back of her hand.

She wasn't really sure exactly where she was going, and she didn't really care either. All she cared about was being away from that room and those people. She would find her way back eventually, but she right now, she just needed to be alone to try to gather her thoughts.

Was Ryan really worth all of the crap she was going through? She would be forced decide between him and the rest of the world. If she chose Ryan, she'd have to live Lucas' anger, and he'd probably never give his approval of their marriage. She'd be forced to attend more awkward family dinners and she'd dread every time they'd see each other. But without him Brooke wouldn't even be able to function properly. He was the light in her life. She couldn't survive a day without him. He was worth it, every bit of it, because no matter how hard things were when she was with him, it didn't even compare to the amount of wonderful times she had when she was with him.

She slowly pulled the car into the crumbling parking lot of a hole-in-the-wall, no-name gas station and maneuvered it into one of the parking spaces near the back of the building. She slowed the vehicle to a stop and unbuckled her seatbelt before pulling down the visor above her head to examine her tear stained cheeks.

"I look awful," Brooke muttered as she reached for her Burberry handbag and searched through it for some foundation. Upon finding it, she dabbed a small amount onto her cheekbones and rubbed it into her skin. Oh, the wonders make-up could do, masking her blotchy skin to look somewhat normal and hiding the fact that she'd been crying moments ago.

Clutching the handles of her purse, Brooke pushed the car door open and climbed out. She traipsed slowly into the small building. She was starved, having eaten nothing of the meal Haley had prepared because of nerves. Throughout the entire dinner she'd felt like she was going to lose anything that had been in her stomach, but now, as she searched through the aisles of the gas station food mart, she could feel the growling sensations inside of her stomach. And now that she was alone, Brooke Davis was going to pig out.

She scoured the aisles grabbing various fatty foods that every girl craved when depressed. A box of old fashioned glazed doughnuts, a pint of double chocolate chunk Ben & Jerry's ice cream, a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, and a bottle of Sprite, and Brooke was set. She carried her items over to the checkout and placed them on the counter. The grizzled man behind the counter silently began to ring up her items. He looked from her to the food and back to her.

"Big eatin' for a little lady like you," he said in a heavy southern accent.

Brooke smiled halfheartedly.

"Yeah," she agreed, her voice weak. "I'll pay for it later on."

He finished ringing up Brooke's items and charged her for it before bagging up the food for her

"Have a nice night, ma'am," he nodded pleasantly as Brooke grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"You too," she called over her shoulder.

Reaching the vehicle, Brooke used the keyless entry to unlock the driver's door and climbed back into the spacious SUV. She sighed as she flung the plastic bag of goodies into the passenger seat and another tear fall from her eyes.

Brooke Davis soon-to-be-Campbell, was not a crier. She was supposed to be strong and independent. She never cried. When her various loser boyfriends had cheated on her throughout the years, Brooke hadn't shed a single tear. Only one man had ever made her cry. Lucas Scott. He had made her cry when he had gone behind her back in high school with her best friend Peyton. He had made her cry when he had professed his love for her before she left for California. And he had made her cry just less than an hour earlier after he'd made a scene at the dinner table.

* * *

Brooke reached into the sack and pulled out the box of Hostess doughnuts, grabbing a glazed doughnut from the inside of the box. Eating like this wasn't healthy or a great idea, but it relaxed her. As long as she wasn't too depressed too often, she would be fine. And with high tech workout equipment and a personal trainer, she had no fear about ending up on the Biggest Loser because she ate too much when she was feeling down.

Sighing, she pushed the power button on the radio and turned it to her favorite station, noting the song and belting out all of the lyrics. Whenever she was upset, she'd get in her car and crank the speakers as loud as they could possibly go to an upbeat, happy tune. This was just the medication she needed, music and good food.

Ryan sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the vehicle as the blonde woman sitting next to him accelerated the vehicle. He wasn't exactly sure where Peyton was headed or how they were going to find Brooke but at least they were trying. He just needed to find her. He needed to kiss her and make it all better. He needed to hold her in his arms and make it go away. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit and hope that Peyton would find Brooke.

"I'm really sorry about Lucas," Peyton tried to make conversation.

"It's not your fault," Ryan answered.

"I know. I just feel so bad. You and Brooke came down here to have a good time and she was going to introduce you to us and it was supposed to be a happy time. Instead it was a disaster."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed.

"And Lucas is a wreck. He is trying his best to be a man or whatever but it really is crap. He hates the idea of you and Brooke together. He was dreading coming because he thinks it is shit. But we didn't think that he would act out at the dinner table."

"Yeah," Ryan's voice lingered. "I guess we can't please everybody, right?"

"I guess not," Peyton said. "But damn, the man is twenty three years old. You would think he could keep his composure for at least a day."

"Well I guess we have established that he can't," Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah."

Ryan sighed as his voice took on a serious tone. "He's still in love with her."

"What?" Peyton was taken aback by what she had just heard.

"I said he's still in love with her."

"I know what you said. But where did that come from?"

"It's obvious," he murmured. "You can tell by the way he looked at her tonight. And why else would he just make a scene out of nowhere unless he still had feelings for her?"

Peyton nodded.

"That's possible. That's not good."

"I know."

"Are you threatened by that at all?"

Ryan sighed.

"I'm not threatened by Lucas. I'm madly in love with Brooke and she loves me back. Lucas may have lingering feelings for her or whatever the hell you want to call them but at the end of the day, love conquers all. And we are going to get married, and we are going to be happy. Lucas is just going to have to live with that."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. But somehow she knew that it wasn't going to be quite as simple as that. She was praying for the best to come of all of this drama but nothing ever turned out perfect. And Peyton knew that this whole ordeal would be far less than perfect.


End file.
